


Jump Scares

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Traumatizing Kuzan, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: Borsalino is out to convince Sakazuki that horror movies aren't so bad, after all, "just scream at the right parts."Kinktober: Public
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Jump Scares

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Ham, Chi and Myst
> 
> This was such a fun idea to flesh out with all of you guys :D

“This is idiotic.” The red clad cadet scoffed, walking ahead of his two companions heal to toe in a perfect military gait down the wide street flanked on both sides by tall stone buildings. “A waste of our time and a dumb idea in general.” 

Borsalino shrugged, “Well~ it is for a good cause I suppose~ morale and what-not.” He bumped Sakazuki with his elbow playfully, long swaggering strides keeping an easy pace with his companion.

“Arara, I quite like horror movies, they uhh-, well-” Kuzan scratched the back of his head, stumbling a bit over the cobblestone as he tried to keep up with his teammates. 

“You just like it when the female leads flash their tits, you pervert.” Sakazuki scathed, directing an accusatory glare back at the younger cadet. 

The ice logia user lifted an eyebrow, “Oi, oi, who are you calling a pervert? After the shower incident-” 

“Tttt!” Sakazuki dug his foot into the ground and performed a lightning quick about-face, forcing his companions to halt unexpectedly and getting up in Kuzan’s face. “Don’t you ever go bringing that up.” 

Placing his hands on his hips and inclining his head to the side a bit, Kuzan straightened up, “Ah? Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten so excited after warm ups then, pervert.” 

Sakazuki seethed, hands curled into fists at his sides, “I am not a pervert, you-” 

“Hey~ let's just get along here, alright~?” Borsalino stepped in between the two, hands up placatingly, “We should be relaxing and having fun~ right? There is no need to fight. Please~?” 

After a tense moment Kuzan was the first to step down, shrugging and nodding his head to Borsalino, “Ah- I suppose so.” He sidestepped the two of them and proceeded on in the direction of the plaza. 

Sakazuki followed Kuzan's retreating back for a few moments before directing his glare at Borsalino, eyebrows knit together with the fire of confrontation still smouldering in his eyes. 

“Oh~ scary~, you might just be scarier than the movie, Saka-san.” Borsalino tilted his head a bit, leaning forwards into Sakazuki’s personal space, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip accompanied by a salacious smile. 

“Horror movies are idiotic anyways.” His expression shifted to outwards annoyance with eyebrows drawn together, but not before his stern gaze faltered and glanced down at Borsalino’s lips, quickly diverting to the side. “They are so predictable, and the characters always make stupid decisions.” 

Noticing the slight dusting of pink across his cheeks, Borsalino beamed at Sakazuki and leaned forwards slightly, “Well we better get going then hmmm~? It’s about to start, and you never know,” a mischievous glint shone in his eyes, his smile widening almost predatorily, “maybe you will enjoy~ it.”

“I doubt it.” Sakazuki turned to walk after Kuzan at a hurried pace, intent on ignoring how weak he sounded, voice thin and mouth suddenly dry. He swallowed and poignantly refused to acknowledge how fast his heart was beating, Borsalino hadn't even done anything and he already felt hot, he seriously considered ditching the screening all together to tug his boyfriend into a dark corner somewhere and ravish him. 

Flashing to his side, Borsalino bumped into him again brushing their shoulders together with a flirtatious smile, “Hmmm~ we’ll see~” 

The screen was set up in one of the training yards, a white tarp draped over it on a rickety frame driven deep into the sand. A projector snail had been set up near the back of the area, and many cadets were already gathered under the screen. The trio decided to sit near the back and settled in, Kuzan and Sakazuki sitting down in the sand.

“Oh~ I kind of thought there would be chairs.” Walking to his side, Borsalino smiled down at Sakazuki bowing at the hips holding his hands behind his back, “Hey~ Saka-san, would you be mine?” 

Sakazuki barely had enough time to prepare himself before he had a lapful of Borsalino, grunting at the sudden weight and just barely dodging an elbow to the face. “The hell are you doing?” 

“Ooof-!” 

Sakazuki unceremoniously deposited Borsalino onto the sand, scoffing when the older cadet had the gall to look up at him with the dejected puppy expression. “Awe~ but Saka-san,” He crawled over and pressed himself flush against Sakazuki’s side, leaning his head on a broad shoulder. “Isn’t this romantic~?” 

As the movie started, eerie instrumental music started blaring from the speakers around them. It crackled a bit as the screen flickered to life, a few of the Cadets clapped and whooped as the titles rolled across the screen. 

“Shut up you idiot, this isn't romantic at all.” Sakazuki half heartedly attempted to shrug Borsalino off, but he clung to his side like a monkey, undeterred by the overly harsh tone. 

“Awe~ but Saka~san,” Borsalino batted his eyelashes up at Sakazuki, “this is the first time you brought me to the-” 

“Would you two lovebirds hush?” A new voice piped up from behind them, annoyance clear in their voice.

Sakazuki jerked around and tossed back a glare that could kill back at the offender who interrupted Borsalino, a scathing remark on the tip of his tongue ready to lash out at the hapless nameless cadet before a hand gripped his forearm, pleading him to stand down. 

“Sorry~ don’t worry, we will behave~.” Borsalino regarded the poor man with an apologetic smile, he looked like he just about peed himself. Scarier than the movie indeed, Borsalino chuckled to himself. 

They turned their attention back to the movie, Borsalino pressing himself up against Sakazuki again. 

Kuzan had already reclined all the way down to lay on his back, hands laced behind his head and eyes closed, he tapped Sakazuki with his foot, “Hey wake me up when it gets scary alright?” 

Sakazuki gave no reply as the movie rolled past the credits and into the opening scene, an aerial shot of a creepy looking house in the middle of a suburban neighborhood across from a cemetary. A drab grey scene with an eerie mist decorating the streets and sidewalks. 

Borsalino rubbed his cheek against Sakazuki’s shoulder, garnering his attention. He whispered, “Oh~ looks like one of those cliche ones huh~?” 

Sakazuki grunted dismissively in return, ignoring how Borsalino had used the opportunity to slide his arm past their bodies to rest his hand on his leg, lithe fingers drawing little circles on his thigh. 

As the movie progressed and objects started to move in the haunted house for no reason, Borsalino leaned over to perch his head on Sakazuki's shoulder. They fit together perfectly, like pieces of a broken puzzle, the grooves in one fit seamlessly into the gaps in the other. Sakazuki wished they were somewhere private, so that they could recline fully and lay against each other as they relaxed. He would take Borsalino's smaller body and wrap him in his arms, rest his head atop his soft beanie as they melted into one another. 

Borsalino’s hand continued tracing nonsensical shapes into the inside of his thigh. The motions left trails of warmth in their wake, small jolts of heat traveling up Sakazuki’s spine as he fought himself not to react. Both of his hands were firmly planted into the sand behind them, one arm was directly supporting most of Borsalino’s weight as he snuggled into his side. If he was to move his partner’s hand from his lap it would make it obvious he was being felt up, even if it was something so innocent and probably unconscious, it would still be incriminating with all these people around him… He should just push Borsalino off of him in general, the way their bodies were pressed against each other was inappropriate for a venue like this. 

Sakazuki glanced down at Borsalino, his eyes glued to the screen, watching aptly as the characters ran around aimlessly through the house, throwing burning herbs around as if that would help them against the evil spirit that plagued them. 

Whenever there was a loud noise or the ghost popped up in the mirror, Borsalino would jump slightly, pressing into Sakazuki’s body. When the movie’s b-rated music tremmored with anticipation or reached a crescendo he could feel the shivers traveling up Borsalino’s spine, how he would press his cheek closer into Sakazuki’s shoulder, or how his fingers would press just a little bit harder into his inner thigh. 

It felt good supporting Borsalino in this way, and it was dark. People weren’t paying attention to them, they were paying attention to the shitty movie. So if this was all that Borsalino wanted, then Sakazuki supposed it wasn’t so bad to let him have his way. 

The movie quieted and Borsalino stiffened, the screen was dark and the only sounds were the lead female’s hushed breathing, the house creaked eerily and even Borsalino’s hand stilled. 

When the ghost made its appearance center screen accompanied by the shrill screech of the heroine character, Borsalino let out a theatrical yelp and flailed his arm, elbowing him in the chest but then sneaking its way down into the waistband of his pants with lighting quick accuracy that was not at all cohesive with his frazzled outwards appearance. 

Borsalino looked up at him with a apologetic expression, batting his eyelashes and smiling innocently, “Sorry~ it’s quite scary~ you know,” The hand in his pants palmed his cock fully, deft fingers wrapping around the base, “Thank goodness I have you here~” he started tugging up and down, causing Sakazuki to bite the inside of his lip to suppress a moan that came out as a growl as the red clad Marine Cadet felt the blood start to rush south. 

The people behind them scoffed a bit, but other than that a quick glance around revealed no one to be paying attention to them. If Sakazuki was to push Borsalino off of him now, it may reveal that he had his hand down his pants in front of all these people, and that just might be worse than the shower incident. Besides, it was dark and everyone’s attention was on the movie, the last thing he needed right now was to draw attention to himself. 

Glaring daggers down at Borsalino did nothing to discourage his advances, working at an almost torturous slow pace due to the low range of motion he was granted with his arm trapped between them, he took time and care to pull his hand up the shaft and press the heel of his palm down on the head. Working his wrist to swirl it and rub the beading precum around, spreading it on the way back down, cupping his balls with his fingers and giving them a light squeeze before working his way back up again. 

Holding his breath against the onslaught of stimulation did nothing but make him lightheaded, but he found himself unable to breathe normally either. Measured deep breaths turned into shaking pants, biting the inside of his cheek did nothing but bloody the inside of his mouth. 

A particularly hard squeeze followed by a quick flick of sly fingers over the head, nearly had the young Cadet bowing over, arms shaking slightly in the sand as he ducked down to bite Borsalino’s shoulder in retaliation. The palm of Borsalino’s hand squeezed his stiff member as he theatrically yelped, almost perfectly in time with the jump scare in the movie. 

Their heads bumped against each other, Borsalino shifted his body a bit so that he exposed his shoulder more and gave Sakazuki easier access to reach it. “Hmm~ see that's the idea~” whispered straight into his ear, low enough that it wouldn’t carry over the shrill screams of the heroine character in the movie, and near growled with an absolutely sinful tone that sent waves of pleasure though his body, “It’s a horror movie afterall, just scream at the right parts.” 

Sakazuki groaned into his shoulder, biting down harder through the shirt and curling over his smaller companions' form, breathing heavily through his nostrils and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Pssst, hey, is Sakazuki alright?” that annoying cadet that was sitting behind them whispered once the scene was over, “He doesn’t look so good.” 

Throwing a sweet apologetic smile over his shoulder, Borsalino chuckled a bit, “Oh~ Saka-san doesn’t do too well during horror movies, sorry~” 

Sakazuki would have thrown a scathing remark in rubuttal if Borsalino hadn’t used the opportunity to shift his hand to a new position, the thumb pressing down on the sensitive slit and spreading beading fluid back and forth over it. So he just bit down harder, hoping Borsalino would get the message.

The mischievous voyeur chuckled and cooed, rubbing his cheek on top of Sakazuki’s head, “Awe~ that's alright Saka-san~” that hand squeezed and pulled just right, making him whimper as the sensitive tip was brushed over again. “I’ve got you~” 

Sakazuki managed a grunt as he felt himself nearing the edge, hyper aware of how his body jerked when Borsalino fondled his tight balls. 

The music started to crescendo, the climax nearing as the heroine grabbed a crucifix and held it up against the badly CGI ghost monster, the screen flickered and shook as she ran through the house. 

“I’ve got you~” Borsalino’s hand pumped up and down at an increasingly fast pace, using the loud music to his advantage as Sakazuki’s slick cock made lewd noises. Sakazuki fought it for as long as he could, biting Borsalino’s shoulder hard enough to make him flinch. 

The bite coaxed a small sweet moan out of Borsalino, finally tipping Sakazuki over the edge with a muffled groan. He fought to stay still as his body shook through his orgasm, cumming into Borsalino’s palm. Sakazuki took deep shaking breaths through his nose, hoping desperately that no one had heard or noticed, eventually unclasping his jaw from Borslaino’s shoulder, yellow shirt wet with his saliva. 

Around them the crowd started clapping as the credits rolled by, some people standing and stretching out, shaking the sand from themselves as they made to leave the training ground. 

“Ahh- Arara, hey you didn’t wake me up for the movie!” Kuzan sat up, scratching the back of his head and shaking away the sleepiness. “Oi, oi what in the world are you two doing?” He leaned forwards, raising an eyebrow as he caught Borsalino draw his hand from Sakazuki’s pants, straining his eyes and squinting in the dim light produced from the screen. 

The flood lights were not turned on thankfully, only the hallway lights flickered to life as it illuminated enough of the path to the exits. Scores of Cadets walked past them, not paying any mind to the furiously blushing Sakazuki who had drawn his cap over his face and crossed his legs, a wave of people stepping around the trio of prodigies. 

The most lewd mischievous smile split Borsalino’s face in half, slightly unsettling Kuzan as he stared incredulously at Borsalino, bringing his hand up to his mouth, licking away white sticky fluid. “Oh~ well~” he started, shifting his gaze to Sakazuki, eyeing him as if he was a piece of meat. A string of the white viscous liquid broke and lie over his chin, which he gathered up with his thumb and pushed it into his mouth, “Mmm~ There wasn’t any popcorn so I got myself a snack~” 

Both cadets gawked at Borsalino, who just smiled and lapped up the remaining cum, content and dopily happy as his tongue slipped between his fingers and over his palm, humming and overly pleased with himself. 

“I can't believe you two,” Kuzan shook his head and rubbed his face, this was not what he wanted to wake up from his nap to, “Ah, I take it all back, you two are the equally the biggest perverts I have ever met.” With that he got up and left his two teammates to do whatever the hell they wanted. “You two have fun with yourselves.” 

“Will do~!” Borsalino shifted, crawling into Sakazuki’s lap, ducking forwards so that he could see under Sakazuki’s cap. “Thank you for the meal~ Ack-!” 

He was deposited in the sand roughly as Sakazuki shoved him away again, an angry glare on his face as he huffed, glancing around to make sure no one else had noticed Borsalino's obscene display. 

“Hey~ aren’t you going to return the favor~?” Borsalino sat up and brushed himself off, picking himself up off the sand and standing next to Sakazuki, offering a hand to help him up. 

When Sakazuki looked up he couldn’t help but notice the very prominent hardness in Borsalino’s pants, scowling and swatting the offered hand away he scathed, “You absolute pervert.” He adjusted his cap and stood up on his own, feeling slightly unsteady on his feet after such an intense orgasm. 

“Oh~ come on, you enjoyed yourself didn’t you~?” 

Sakazuki ignored him as he started walking away as fast as he could, cutting through the crowd and heading in the direction of the barracks without looking back. He didn’t stop or look back when Borsalino didn’t catch up to him on the way there, he was probably having trouble walking. Good. Served him right. 

When he opened the door to their room he gaped as laid eyes on his companion whom he thought he left far behind, but of course he got there first. His flaccid cock twitched with interest at the absolutely debauched scene in front of him. 

Stepping into the room and locking the door behind him, Sakazuki smirked, maybe horror movies weren’t so bad.


End file.
